


Memories

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Before the Apocawasn't [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is bad with children, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Warlock finds some old photos.





	Memories

"I don't get why you're watching me. Where's nanny?" Warlock whined as Aziraphale brought the nine year old into the small bookstore. "And why do we have to go to some stupid old library?"

"It's not a library, it's a book store. I just need to find something real quick and we'll go home in a bit. And nanny is very busy...downstairs right now. " 

Warlock groaned, loudly flopping onto an ancient chair. It creaked under his weight while the gardener disappeared into a back room. The child went to reach fora book when the man called out.

"And don't touch any of the books!" The child retracted his hand with a huff. Waiting for a few moments before standing up. Looking through the room, occasionally poking through the shelves when he noticed a dust covered box in the corner. Looking around to make sure his caretaker wasn't watching before carefully opening the box.

In it were quite a few photo albums. Most of them looked almost ancient. Opening the first one Warlock was immediately met by photos of his nanny. She was wearing a flapper dress with short curly hair. A pair of familiar sunglasses on her face as she danced with a man in a gray suit.

"Warlock, what did I-" The gardener trailed off as he came in, seeing the picture. "Oh dear, where did you find that?"

"Is that nanny?"

"Yes...well, a long time ago."

"She's pretty."

"Yes she is...." 

"...how old is she?" Aziraphale almost choked.


End file.
